


orange light

by PercificRim (orphan_account)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, at the beginning there's some bdsm, hermann pauses a scene bc he wants to kiss newt lovingly for a bit and it dissolves into fluff, married saps, okay so this is shameless smut turned extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PercificRim
Summary: hermann stops a bdsm scene bc he's too sappy. that's literally all that happens.





	orange light

**Author's Note:**

> again, this came to me in the shower and then i banged it out in fifteen minutes. it's so sweet i might die

Newt cries out as he comes for the sixth time that day.

Hermann stills, panting harshly and screwing his eyes shut. This game is as much torture for Hermann as it is for Newt, and Hermann wonders whether they had overestimated his level of self-control as he has to dig his fingers harshly into Newt’s hips to stop himself from pulling off the cock ring that he’s been wearing for hours now and finally spilling out into Newt’s red raw ass.

He thrusts in a few more times, just enough to get Newt wailing from overstimulation, and then pulls out to collapse atop his husband.

They’ve been fucking all day, quite literally – Hermann wearing a cock ring to ensure he lasts, and Newt bound to the bed, helpless and entirely at Hermann’s mercy, although Hermann is beginning to feel rather as though he is the one at Newt’s mercy, unable to resist the beautiful man spread out on their bed, but unable to tip over the edge of pleasure until Newt begged for an end to the pleasure.

Hermann’s entire body aches from the exertion. He needs a break.

“You think I have nothing better to do than fuck you all day?” he mutters into Newt’s ear, because he has a character to maintain. “You’re nothing. I only use you to pass the time when I’m bored.” He carefully climbs off the bed, and Newt whines at the loss of contact, pushing his ass back as far as he can manage as if searching for Hermann, face buried in the pillow. It’s a wonderful sight, and so Hermann allows himself to deliver a sharp rap to Newt’s ass. “You won’t move, will you? You’ll lie here and beg for my return like a needy whore.”

Newt doesn’t reply, only moans and wriggles, so Hermann fists his hand in Newt’s hair to pull Newt’s head back, revealing his tear-streaked face.

“Light?” Hermann asks.

“Green, green light, oh my god, Hermann,” Newt babbles, “so good, so good Hermann, green, keep going-“

“Shut up,” Hermann commands, slapping Newt’s ass sharply once more, “such desperation is unbecoming.”

It’s a blatant lie, because Newt has never been more beautiful than now as he writhes in the sheets, entire body flexing and straining, and Hermann can’t help but climb back atop Newt to thrust back in two three four times, before pulling back out and standing up again.

His gaze softens as he rakes his eyes over Newt. _His_ Newt, his wonderful husband, who had rolled over in bed last night and presented Hermann with the cock ring, eyebrows wriggling, offering to let Hermann “fuck me into tomorrow, literally”. Newt’s skin glistens now, the fine sheen of sweat an extra paint layer, enhancing the myriad of swirling colours that decorates his skin. Suddenly Hermann aches with love, and the craving to simply kiss and adore his husband is overwhelming.

Crouching down by the head of the bed, he lifts Newt’s face in his hand.

“Orange light,” he whispers, and leans in to press soft kisses to Newt’s face.

Newt sighs contentedly, and shuffles as best as he can to angle to face upwards so he can kiss Hermann back.

“I love you,” Hermann murmurs into Newt’s skin, “dear man, my dearest love, I adore you. My beautiful darling,” and Newt lets out a sound that sounds halfway between a laugh and a sob, so Hermann kisses his eyes, and his cheeks, and then his mouth again, stroking his hands lovingly across Newt’s cheeks and through his hair.

“You’re a sap, Hermann,” Newt mutters into Hermann’s mouth, “I love you too.”

Hermann smiles, and pulls back to take in Newt’s fondly exasperated expression.

“I can’t help it. You’re wonderful,” he continues, seeing Newt’s eyes soften and flutter, “lovely, lovely boy.”

“Oh, go on then,” Newt laughs, “take that thing off. Let’s finish this.”

Hermann blinks. “You’re sure?”

“Of course. I want to cuddle with you, gorgeous man. Come on, untie me, I’ll ride you.” Newt insists, and Hermann can’t help but tackle him down as he clambers back up onto the bed, pressing the softest kisses he can manage into every inch of Newt’s skin he can reach as his own hands reach up to untie Newt’s.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 
> 
> weak ending bc this isn't so much a fic as such an idea that i had to put down somewhere. i wrote this to get a break from the repression fic i'm writing which should be done very soon so look out for it that one is actually proofread and stuff so will be significantly better
> 
> as always! if you comment i will love you forever


End file.
